Ero-Eye
by IAmNotANugget
Summary: An app that promises its users endless bliss, but Davis doesn't know who to try it on first, or if it will even work? WORK IN PROGRESS?
1. chapter 1

**Ero-Eye**

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I do not own any of the characters used or mentioned in the writing of this story. Intended for mature audiences; parody, OOC situations, and adult themes.

* * *

 _The subject whose image is uploaded to this app will become obedient, infatuated, and lustful according to the orders by the user._

 _After installation, a command prompt follows to input the identities that allow the app user to load or upload personal files of individual subjects._

 _All subjects will enjoy any act, fetish, perversion, or scenario while under control of the app._

 _Subjects will develop dilated pupils, increased breathing, and raised body temperatures._

 _Physical adjustments, apparel changes and outfit choices are followed, accordingly, to the orders of the user._

 _Following the apps influence subjects will remember any and all events that have occured, issues regarding pregnancy are voided, and subject bodies are restored to original forms unless directed otherwise by user commands._

 _App does not affect animals, children, or the elderly. Users cannot use app to kill or lead to the cause of a subjects death._

 _Product usage and memory of all events will be removed upon a recorded violation by the Ero-Eye administration._

Davis knew the app, _Ero-Eye_ , sounded ridiculous, but an old touchscreen cell and a morbid curiosity tempted him otherwise. Especially, after reading over the anonymous user reviews of its 'success'. He had second thoughts, but before Davis knew it the app was already downloaded and he read the rules over a dozen times to himself. Davis' next and his biggest concern was choosing who to test the app on.

All he needed to start working its supposed magic was a photo of his first subject. Davis' initial thoughts were to test it out on Kari, but he didn't want to find out the app wouldn't work on his dream girl. In fear of it being both, a dud of an app and a violation due to Kari's innocent and angelic nature. Davis needed his first test subject to be someone older and more suited when it came to matters of public and private intimacy.

Luckily for Davis, the answer came to him in a daily post by Mimi Tachikawa. Winking playfully, for a selfie, on the back of her boyfriend's motorcycle. Today she was showing off her tight and well-toned figure in her newest outfit; a hot leather jacket top, matching wetlook leggings, black high heeled shoes and it was all brought together by the heart-shaped choker necklace.

A minor caption followed, 'Better late than never!' If it had to be anyone else, Mimi, the pink haired brat deserved it. It's not like Davis hadn't thought about the older girl before during his late and lonely nights. Mimi's sleek, slender and sexy hardbody and playful nature had Davis questioning who to chase after sometimes. It also didn't help that she was notorious for being the most promiscuous out of the older group.

If everything worked out, the way he hoped, Davis would be the newest name added to Mimi's rumored 'little black book' and she would be the first subject of his Ero-Eye app. Downloading the picture from her feed and uploading it to the app. Davis started to create the subjects personal profile. After typing in all the required information Davis hesitated pressing enter. It would submit his phone and agree to all of the apps terms conditions.

A number would be registered to the user and the app along with all of its features would become activate. Davis didn't want to risk the chance of having his identity or private information stolen. Using an old phone he wiped clean and used only for the sole purpose of the app. He didn't need to register his own name or personal identity, but it was warned that Ero-Eye administration already knew of each intended users identities. He didn't have to wait anymore, unconsciously, Davis agreed and pressed enter.

The user number registered to him was 777-069. As rushing waves of zeros and ones took hold of Mimi's photo. Zooming in and focusing on her caramel colored eyes. ' _Processing Subject_ ' the screen flashed in black and white. Then suddenly, to Davis' surprise, a command prompt opened. Revealing to him Mimi's new profile, subject MT1, and the words 'E _nter Command_ ' blinked in green text.

Davis gulped, loudly, as a large lump took hold of his throat and one grew in his loins. Hesitantly, he typed in his first order, ' _Subject is overcome with the urge to see User 777-069._ ' Davis hit enter on the input and watched as the letters flashed on and off the small screen. The passing minutes felt like hours, as part of him was growing impatient, another part was worried he started something horrible. The letters finally held a solid green and Davis was suddenly greeted by a text on his personal cellphone.

His expression was half amazement and half drunk with power. It was Mimi, 'D _avis, can you help me_?' That meant she wanted to see him.

His reply was immediate, with both of his parents out of town and sister at work, Davis had the whole apartment to himself, ' _Sure, want to meet up at the Nerima Mall_?' His imagination ran wild with endless possibilities, but this had to be a dream, right?

' _I'll have Matt drop me off_ ~'

* * *

The heat and humidity started to break her down, as Mimi sighed in rising frustration. First, her boyfriend picked her up late then she had to change outfits because he had to pick her up on 'his' new bike. And now she couldn't stop thinking about some stupid boy. It started out, at first, as only a small memory and the only one the two shared at best. It must've been over a year ago, when the entire gang went to the beach for a day.

He was there too, it was also the first and only time she noticed those abs. They were much more defined than Tai's now that she thought about it, but why was Mimi suddenly thinking about him now? That smile could make anyone blush and his laugh was so infectious it even made her giggle. Stranger was her sudden need just to hear him, say; no, moan her name.

Mimi's eyes dilated and tightened her grip around Matt's waist. Picturing herself with him, tracing his fine abs, she couldn't help herself. Mimi wanted nothing more than to have him all to herself. A craving she hadn't expected from one so unlikely and childish as Davis.

A slow burning sensation from between her legs grew during the ride. Mimi couldn't help but to think of an excuse to see him. She figured a quick visit with the boy would help to put her thoughts back in thier proper place, stopping at a red light, the pink haired girl desperately sent out her text, ' _Davis, I need your help_ ~'

His response was just as she hoped, "I have to go to Nerima mall!"

Matt's eyes rolled, "We just ate!"

"Not for that, stupid!" Mimi smacked the back of his red helmet, "I have a date with a friend!" The light turned green and he groaned with forced effort,

"Why didnt you tell me earlier!" Matt made a quick u-turn, "Did you want me to wait for you too?" Rushing inbetween vehicles but not nearly fast enough for Mimi.

"Just drop me off and I'll have you pick me up from thier apartment later~" She purred hugging his body closer, still with Davis inside her mind, Matt wouldn't say 'No' to her now. Matt also figured, if Mimi was going to blow him off for one of her ditzy friends, he would go see Sora for a drink or two. Encouraging him to move faster, cutting off other vehicles, for a moment of peace.

With each rev of Matt's motor, wave after wave of excitement was sent throughout Mimi's overly sensitive body. Her legs clenched tightly onto each of his sides, "Mmm," Matt didn't seem to mind feeling her body radiating with heat. He remembered being upset with her earlier for having to change her outfits but now that he was just getting into the ride, Matt felt like he passed up a good opportunity.

The burning had began tickle and turn Mimi's thoughts towards more daring activities. And if Davis was willing to play nice, maybe, they'd both get to have more than the light makeout session she had planned out for the rest of their afternoon. Nuzzling closer into Matt's back, Davis would be waiting for her already. His family lived close by the Nerima Mall with that thought Mimi hoped they would get to be alone even more.

When they pulled within sight of the mall, Mimi stifled her excitement by burying her face into Matt's neck, tenderly and teasingly, thinking about him. "I know what you're trying to do," Matt shook his head, but to no avail, as she continued her assault on the back of his neck. "Alright, I'm sorry! Stop it, you're going to make us crash!" The last of his defiance was caught off guard after realizing she had reached for his lower region.

Matt flinched under her blind grope causing them to pull to a sudden halt between the parking lot and main entrance, "Jesus!" Matt gasped taking off his helmet, "Alright, fine! Here's some extra money!" If not for his screeching tire and sudden outburst, Matt would have heard Mimi moaning the other boy's name. She took the money, with a cat like smirk, before pulling down her jacket zipper and hid the folded bills away safely.

Reapplying her lip gloss and readjusting herself thanks to the left sideview mirror. The lustful Mimi attempted to quickly find her next prey but Matt held onto her arm, slightly, "You're such a tease!" He cooed into her ear earning him a gasp. "No, kiss goodbye?" Spinning her around he was taken back by her mashing lips and invading tongue.

"Ooomm," Mimi groaned, deeply, pretending Matt's hair had turned a few shades darker with more spikes, shorter and an expression cuter than ever before, "Message you later~" She huffed, pulling away from the kiss, leaving her Boyfriend's dumbfounded expression.

Mimi's hips swayed with confidence as the sound of her heels clicked away in a hurry. Catching her breath, she began to realize she had just left her boyfriend to go see another boy without telling him and was even going to have him pick her up afterwards, 'I can't believe I'm here!'

" _Subject will give into all of User 777-069's requests_ "

Davis wasn't sure how to work the app fully, yet, but if it genuinely worked earlier he was going to give both himself and the app a benefit of a doubt, and if it all worked according to the reviews, he would leave his own anonymous review.

He sat upright, alone, in the middle of the crowded food court. Making sure that the various and large groups that surrounded other tables could catch a glimpse of the show. He wanted to give every guy a taste of jealously while also getting to have Mimi all to himself. Davis let out a devious snicker typing in the next command,

" _Subject will ignore all outside interference's to please User 777-069_ "

Davis couldn't tell if Mimi spotted him, or if he spotted her first. But as he hoped, others noticed her entering the food court and could tell who she was headed towards. From her long direct strides, sly smile, and the not so subtle wiggling of her ass. Mimi held the attention of the shameless and perverted and, especially, him. Mimi's lips parted upon seeing that smile of his, all for her, "Davis!"

The pink haired brat, practically, straddled him pulling the younger boy into her chest. He could already feel the heat coming off of her body and paid no mind to her intentional bumping and grinding into him. While her toned legs made thier way up and around his waist reaching behind thier shared seat. The way her muscles tightened underneath his touch. The scent of her strawberry lip gloss taunted him further. Mimi's smoky eye shadow and star glittered make-up drew Davis' face towards hers, losing himself in her spellstruck eyes.

With both of thier faces blushing, "Kiss me," Davis whispered against her lips. While baited eyes watched the seemingly young couple suddenly and passionately embraced. Watching as thier tongues danced and slid in and out of thier sights. Davis' hands ran up and dragged themselves down her toned and trembling back. He was growing addicted to the feeling of her leather body. While Mimi's eratic grinding had become more aggressive and right against his aching member, "Wait..." Davis gasped pulling away from Mimi's pouting lips and the crowds disappointment.

"Let's go somewhere private..." He leaned into Mimi, nibbling on her earlobe, "You can pick the room." Making sure to keep his voice down in an effort to lose thier audience, Davis' heart practically was jumping out of his chest from the sheer excitement and realization that his app really worked.

"How about the bathroom here?" The pink haired vixen made a wonderful suggestion without him,

"Whichever one is closest!" He gave the older girl a deep and longing kiss, not wanting his tongue to leave hers but also knew, if Mimi kept pressing herself against him like this, he wouldn't last much longer. Now he knew Tai, Matt, and even TK weren't lying to him when they shared their stories about Mimi. She had a knack for getting into the others romantic and intimate lives.

To his delight, the older girl gave him one more loving thump into his crotch, "Ah-" Before unwrapping her legs and hopping off of his lap. Mimi took the boy by the hand. Wrapped her arm around his, and lead them towards the restroom area. Davis' face ran a bright red, even though he hadn't let himself blow others believed otherwise. Earning the pair both awkward and suggestive glances, "I want you..." Mimi, softly, admitted. "So bad..."

Her hushed voice had given him and his tool the encouragement to keep up with Mimi's pace, "I know," Davis let go of her hand and inched his way down her backside. "Me too!" Getting a firm and full grasp of her toned and tight ass. Taking enjoyment out of seeing the pinkette bite the bottom of her lip to silence her pleasure, "In here!"

Without bothering to look inside, or if anyone followed them. Mimi dragged her oblivious follower into the women's restroom. Pushing the thrilled boy into the nearest opened stall. Dropping onto her knees almost instantly as Davis, quietly, shut and locked the stalldoor behind her. Mimi made quick work of his belt and unfastened the buckle to his pants with a snap. With one look of her lustfilled eyes, Davis had to take a photo.

With Mimi's face pressed up and against his raging member. His phone took the picture to later prove his story. He nodded, approvingly, as her soft pink tongue lingered out and slowly moved towards his shaft. Davis shuddered underneath her agonizing light touch and tender kisses until she finally reached the tip, "Mimi!"

Grabbing a handful of her hot pink hair, and forcing his cock into the warm, slick and inviting mouth. Holding Mimi by her hair as he thrusted himself in and out of his new favorite toy. While also, unkowningly, bringing out the side Mimi was notorious for

"So, you want to play rough?" She panted, then had her lushious lips, fully wrap around his swelling manhood and the distinct sounds of her suckling filled the ever shrinking stall, "ahh, staaa- Ahhh!" Davis couldn't stop himself. The way her tongue moved clockwise and bobbed her head, back and forth, it was pure delight. When focusing on his sensitive tip, it made his knees weak and moan her name, "Mimi!~"

With one hand Mimi, caressed the right side of his bare ass, and guided the trembling tamer backwards and onto the toilet seat behind him. Taking a moment to look up at his awestruck face revealing the pre-cum left on her tongue. Davis reached out to touch her face, she was so soft, warm, and all his. Stroking his dick, listening to the moans escaping him.

He tasted sweet, not too salty, and Davis was just about at his limit Mimi could tell. She was sopping wet between her legs from the flavour and constant throbbing of his manhood. Losing himself in a sudden burst of energy, Davis thrusted back along with her jerking motions, "Oh Fuck!"

"Mimi," Davis pulled her off without effort, "Get up!" He directed her, "turn around!" Holding her from behind, closely, Davis wanted to see how long and how far they would get away with his next idea, "Bend over!" Holding onto her thin waist, Mimi giggled in excitement pushing herself back into it,

"Just like that," he gasped, "Oooh~" Mimi held herself up against the stall door. Peeking back to see the eager boy positioning himself and his dick over her backside. "Want to show off your hard work?" He smacked her ass and watched her knees buckle, "Tell me, where do you want it?"

"I want it..." Mimi gasped, impatiently, "I want it on my ass!" Shaking and backing her leather clad body towards him, "Right here!" She gladly slapped her backside, "I want you to cum on me, Davis!"

"Mimi!" Davis, furiously, masturbated and grinded into her.

"Oooh, fuck me~" Mimi let herself go, she wanted him and only him. It didn't matter who knew or the fact she had a boyfriend, "Davis, I want it all!" Her back arched and tongue hung out, "I want to show them all!"

'I LOVE THIS APP!' Davis was going mad with pleasure, keeping his most intimate thoughts to himself, "Mimi, tell me, who's your master?"

"You!" She gasped, "You're my master," Mimi couldn't help but to agree and admit it to him and herself, "You're my one and only master!"

"That's right," Davis grunted, "and here's your reward!" The first few shots flew up and landed on the back of her fine jacket. The next three or four loads made thier target, "Fwwwaaah!" Watching his thick white seed, slowly, slide down from between her supple ass cheeks. His head cloudy from one of the best orgasms of his life, Davis had to get her home before anyone else could see or hear them go any further.

"Mimi," he sighed in relief, "think anyone heard us?"

"Who cares?" She looking back with a seductive glance, Davis' cock twitched once more but came back to his senses and pulled his pants back on.

"I think," He helped Mimi stand upright, brushed her sweaty hair back, "I love you!" Giving her a quick peck on the cheek and ushered her out of the bathroom stall. Passing by a pair of young women who witnessed the whole affair without shame. Davis was full of smiles, while Mimi's face ran red from embarrassment. Realization had hit her, not only did the two girls notice the sticky mess sliding down her backside as they left, but Mimi cheated on Matt, her boyfriend, and was planning to go even further with Davis.

Clutching onto his arm, Mimi leaned into her Master's ear, "I love you too." Davis felt accomplished and let his imagination ran wild with the possibilities he had yet to take advantage of. The app was real, Ero-Eye worked like a charm. And thanks to it, Davis was taking home his first of many subjects. Before claiming his first prize, the headstrong boy began to think, clearly, what to do next?

Admiring at how his seed trickled down from between her ripe cheeks and shiny covered thighs. He couldn't wait to have Mimi peel off her leggings and present them to him. Davis didn't need his keen eye to see that she wasn't wearing any underwear today. With a playful wink, like the one in her photo earlier, Mimi took her right index finger, wiped up a small sample from her inner thigh, and licked it clean, "We should invite someone over..."

* * *

\- AUTHOR'S NOTE -

Reviews are welcomed but not expected, if you have any suggestions/complaints feel free to leave behind a few words of wisdom. This idea came out of nowhere and has been for awhile. But who to pick first and what to do next?


	2. 2

Davis sat alone, impatiently, waiting for the evening's plan to play out. Anticipating several new messages and an unlikely phone call soon after. Deciding to neglect calling back his pink subject tonight, or reply to any of her several texts for overnight pleasure. As Davis saw it, he would have more use for her later, maybe, tomorrow. It made him laugh knowing that, if he was successful, he would have cuckold Matt from both of his long time and loving side-pieces.

After seeing Matt post a photo of them happily together, captioned, 'Hanging out with an old friend.' Davis knew who his next subject was, the second, he saw that drop dead figure and those popping C-Cup sized breasts of hers. Closer inspection of the photo revealed two pert nipples seeping through her skintight bikini top. Davis was taking a new found interest and appreciation for her, Sora Takenouchi. One wouldn't know it, by how modest she usually dresses, but tonight was a 'special occasion' especially to Davis. Sora had a rock hard and stunning beach body, he recalled only seeing it once during the gangs group trip last summer.

Flaunting the ever illusive abs she gained from years of high school swim practices and tennis training that she continued today. Displaying four well-defined upper abdominals, following along a solid hard v-cut core line, that caught in the camera's flash at just the right angle. Revealing to Davis how defined and toned Sora, truly, was. While the pool water helped to give her, hardbody, a smooth and silky appearance. Glistening along with the embroidered shoulder straps of her top, helping to accentuate the bright and shiny ruby red model bikini she was sporting.

What Mimi had in experiance, she lacked in what Sora had in her perky and natural sized tits. Even if Ero-eye could alter the size and shape of his desired subject. Davis didn't want to alter anyone, besides himself, yet. Comparing the two subjects side by side and in person came as a startling and ingenious idea. As Davis heard, a drunk and miserable Tai say, Sora had been saving herself for marriage. Luckily, for Davis, they wouldn't have to get married or be in a 'serious' relationship.

With those breasts, virtually, popping out of the taut material and his phones screen, Davis' mind began to fill with dirty thoughts. Not to mention that Sora's bikini bottom, left just enough of the filmy fabric to cover her ever noticible and neat cameltoe, taunted him further. Embroidered lacing wrapped along Sora's rich waistline and looped, provocatively, over her pelvic region in the shape of a heart. Dazzling and hiding from him any sign, or trace, of what may be or may not be a matching rug beneath. Leaving both her long admirer, Matt, and ex-boyfriend, Tai, to their imaginations. That was until the first of Davis' messages came through, in rapid succession, as instructed...

' _ST2 will change back into her favorite model bikini._ '

Sora got back to her flat, no thanks to Matt, following their sweet but shortend date. She even, almost, let him get a quick grab at her today. Sora loved the way he looked at her, it was different than how he would look at Mimi. It was genuine, but it was only for a moment. Tai used to look at her that way, now, she doesn't see him around anymore.

Years of trying and temptation from Tai lead to thier breakup after seeing no future without intimacy. Sora had plans of her own, and for the better tried to pretend things were fine, but in reality, she needed someone, anyone, at this point. Overcome with an idea, Sora locked the apartment, sped off to her bedroom, peeled off her casual attire and slipped back into the familiar bikini she, specifically, wore to tempt Matt.

Caressing the bronzed skin inbetween her massive and remarkable breasts. Petting herself, slowly, down towards her muscular abdomen. Thanking the new diet and fitness routine she was on. Flexing, proudly, in front of her bedroom mirror. If only Tai could see her now, or Matt, they would rip her bikini right off and she wouldn't stop them, maybe, letting out a small giggle.

 _'ST2 will take various photos, of herself; 6 close ups of her chest, 4 full-shots of her ass, and make sure to take 3 zoom-in shots around her vaginal area._ '

Smitten with herself and feeling a bit naughty, Sora took a light hold of her phone. Standing upright, tilting her head back, and pointing her chest, directly, towards the camera on her phone. Taking the first photo, of a bakers dozen, with no clear purpose or reason other than to pleasure herself. Showing off to the tiny camera lens, as her nipples slowly bled through the tight and shiny top. Excited with the idea, Sora turned herself around and began to bend over,

Looking back in the mirror to find her plump and full ass peaking out of the restraining red material. Sora took another photo, slightly envious, what she had for boobs, Kari had an ass which was bigger, therefore, better than hers but, at least, she had something over Mimi in the looks department with her boobs. Playing with the lacy ebroidered straps, measuring herself, until both hands hovered over her prized womanhood.

Sora's face turned a shade brighter, but couldn't help herself. As if possessed, Sora lowered her phone towards her crotch. Willing herself to keep the camera steady, growing anxious, sweat was starting to drip off of her nervous body. Her breathe was sharp and constant, taking the next shot, Sora's body coursed with a burning sensation. Her unclaimed and unseen private area, swelled, begging her to be touched. With the tips of her fingers she grazed over the delicate area. "Oh my god!" A full enticing moan escaped her lips, snapping Sora back into proper sense. Dropping her phone to the ground, in shock, the orange haired beauty looked herself over and around the empty room.

Relieved to find no one else and that no one other than her, thankfully, seen or heard that happen. Sora's face still burned, a deep scarlet, realizing she had just taken thirteen different photos of herself. Half of them were of her boobs, four more of her ass, and the three best shots saved for last, Sora had to delete them. Even though each one was more beautiful and risquè than the next, she wouldn't admit it, but she wanted to keep them. Sora sighed, "I'm hot and bothered, all for nothing..."

' _ST2 will send her photos, unknowingly, to User 777-069_.'

Picking up her phone, Sora's face immediately dropped, tapping it open to discover what she had actually done. All of her photos were sent out, a stupid mistake, she really lost herself in the heat of the moment. And to make the situation worse, Sora had sent them to Davis, of all people, why did it have to be Davis?! He would share it with everyone or, at least, anyone willing to put up with him. Sora had to make up something, a poor excuse, or a dumb lie; he would believe anything she told him now, right?

"...stupid, Stupid, Stupid!!!" Sora panicked, quickly, deleting the incriminating photos but the damage had already been done,

'Sora!' It was the first text from him, followed by a small winking emoticon. 'Did you post these or is this my lucky day?' Sora scoffed, upset with him and herself for failing to find a way out. If it had been anyone else she would've considered going out on a date with them to save herself. That was a perfect idea, Sora tugged at her right shoulder strap, 'Want me to post them online?' The strap clapped, soundly, against her skin, now she had no other choice, Sora had to call him...

' _ST2 will call User 777-069 and attempt to apologize for her_ sudden actions.'

Davis sat back, in amusement, watching his phone slide across the living room coffee table. Missing the first two of Sora's calls to heighten the suspense. His mind wondered, what would she try to tell him, or would she just admit to posing without him? "..." He picked up the phone, Sora was relieved he finally answered the damn phone. It was enough to put her worries at ease, for a moment, settling into her bed gathering the last of her courage to follow through on her promise, in hopes, it would keep Davis quiet,

"Did it make you feel good?"

Sora's neck tingled, "Wha-" Shooting upright on the floral designed bedspread, "What?!"

"Did you pose just for me?" Sora felt her face grow warm from embarrassment. Clenching, tightly, onto her phone before clearing her throat and choking back her tears, "I- I was just-"

"I didn't mean too!" She stammered, already fearing the boy had done the worst and showed the pictures to everyone they both knew, "I was only having fun!"

"Whoa," Davis cooed, "I get it, I understand completely, I won't show or tell anyone. I promise!" Sora couldn't tell if the boy was being sincere, or trying to be a smartass, but she eased back into her bed.

"So..." Davis said, in a low hush of a voice, "You were having fun?"

Sora bit the bottom of her lip, "I was..." Shyly, admitting to her guilty pleasure, "I thought I was going to get away with it too..." She hoped that comment would please him.

' _ST2 will unconsciously masturbate to User 777-069's voice_ '

"Could you imagine, what if Tai or Matt had seen these? They would have freaked out and told on one another by now, I almost did too..." Davis could hear her breathing speed up, a clear sign his magic was working,

"Tha- that would be terrible!" Sora gasped, imagining the shame and embarassment. "But You promised not to show them, right?!"

"I did..." he smirked, from ear to ear, "Didn't I?"

"You did!" She huffed her mind was struggling to catch up,

"I did," he chuckled, "Sora, I promise you, I will not show or tell anyone about them..." Davis could hear the quickening pace of her breathing, it was raspy and instantly turned him on,

"I need to ask..." Sora laid down, panting, trying to fight the need to ask him but she couldn't help herself. "Why didn't you show anyone?" Partly, curious and what could only be out of sheer vanity to boost her ego, maybe he did and was only lying to make her feel better, she didn't care but Sora had to know.

The older girl knew Davis was bit of a pervert, it's not like she thought about the boy, romantically, before. Davis, as much as he reminded her of Tai, was too immature or was He? "I didn't show anyone because, I wanted to keep them for myself..." He admitted, Sora couldn't help but to smile along with the boy on the other end.

Blind to the fact, her free hand had, unconsciously, crept beneath her stain cover sheets and began to explore her increasingly hot and aching body, "Ooh yeah?" Tending to herself, as her fingers encircled her puckered nipples. Pinching, pulling at them in between stroking her ample chest without shame or knowing,

Caressing her tender breasts, a handful at a time, switching between the right and the left. Making sure not to give one or the other too much attention to Sora's enjoyment, "Ooh Yeah," Davis' voiced matched Sora's enthusiasm, "I almost blew my load to the first pic... but that last one?!" Davis excitement grew, and so did Sora's heightened gasps, and slow exhales,

' _ST2 will expose herself to User 777-069, revealing love stories, kinks and her experimental years_ '

"I love it when people notice me," she spat out, in between her sudden gasps, "It- It really makes me, ha- Hot!" Sora's head flung back, "It's the best feeling!" Catching her breath Sora sat herself back upright in her bed, unaware of her tainted hand's slight and major adjustments to her wardrobe.

Davis smiled, "Hmmm, so you're an exhibitionist?"

Her red bikini top had slipped out from beneath her covers, "...I do some modeling on the side for, a private company." Sora whispered, slightly, hesitant but sure of her next words, "They crop out my face and I use the money I make to get new outfits, pay for rent and shop," She didn't know why but felt, as long as Davis promised to keep it quite, Sora could tell him about her secret income,

"Any JAV films?" Davis asked his hand already wrapped around his raging member, one of his wildest dreams was possibly coming true, if not, it would be sooner or later.

Sora gasped, "Nothing like that, yet!" Davis' intrigued grew. "It's amature work, at best, I pose in model bikinis, sometimes dress in cosplay... and I've recently- Recently... Ahhh-" Sora shut her eyes tightly, the sounds of her constant breath and Davis audible sighs, "I had to make out with the occasional other model or two..." Her cursed hand poked and prodded away at her now bare and dripping womanhood, Sora's mind unaware, focusing only on Davis' voice

"..." Davis needed more information, "Do you like them?" His cock twitched and pulsed with great effort, "Know their names?" A wide grin and snicker followed,

Trying to answer Davis' question to the best of her ability, under normal circumstances Sora would've never told a soul, but Davis was special, "Aiie- I don't really knnn-ooww," Sora gasped, "Th- the other girls too well!" Her cell hand had suddenly turned the speak mode on,

"There's the tomboy, Rika Nonaka, she's a bit younger and kind of a bitch," Davis could picture her immediately, she was one of Tai's newest junior soccer members. Her attitude, Davis could do without but she did have the looks to be a model, he supposed,

"Ahh- An- And the other girl," Sora began to thrust her hips into the air, "Shhh- She- She doesn't talk much!" Digging into her well of temptation, "Zoe Orimoto!" Faster and deeper with each buck of her hardbody, "Oooh!" To Davis' surprise, Zoe was the same girl who moved into his homeroom class, "they bo- Both get a lot more work than me though," Sora's groan was a mixture of satisfaction and jealousy, "I hate it!"

' _ST2 will be unable to satisfy her bodies lust, and will only have a full-release when User 777-069 says the phrase, 'I Love You_ '

" _You're far more beautiful than they are,_ " Davis said and could hear Sora fighting back her cries of pleasure,

" _You have everything, and you know what_..." Sora rolled onto her stomach and faced the phone,

"Tell me..." Words, they're were all just words or at the very least should've been, but to Sora each one was an avalanche of pleasure,

" _They're jealous of you_..." Davis' voice touched the deepest parts of Sora's desires,

"Yyy- yaahh- yee- YES!?" She moaned, her back arching, both hands working in unison.

" _Your rich, evenly, tanned skin_..." Her bikini bottom had slunk down and was caught inbetween her tough calves,

" _Your strong and sexy hardbody_ ," Sora's right hand still dug into her sweet and tender womanhood, while her well-trained left hand and fingertips swirled around and vigoursly rubbed her profound clit.

" _Those tight, toned and muscular legs_ ," Sora's bare naked body tingled with electricity, she didn't know why and, more importantly, didn't seem to care,

"D- Davee- Dah- Aaaahhh~" Sora couldn't hold back her voice anymore, but she couldn't understand why it was cracking, was she nervous? Was asking Davis out, on a date, really one of the most difficult things the older girl had done?

" _You're a full-figured, beautiful woman and I've always_..."

He was saying all these nice things and it was getting to her, "AAAAND WHAT?!?"

" _Sora_..." Davis softly spoke, holding his breathe, listening to the clear sounds of Sora's slick wetness, her heavy ceaseless panting and the evergrowing thumping of what he could only assume was her bedspring. It was a clear sign that Davis had the older girl in the palm of his hand, " _Sora Takenouchi_..." She couldn't help herself,

"TELL ME!!!"

" _I..._ " He paused, as Sora squirmed and shriveled on the other end, " _I've always..._ " Sora's body twitched and turned, anticipating the only possible outcome and her dream come true, "..." Davis would've loved to have dragged out her torture longer, but he knew the sooner she finished the sooner they would get busy, " _I Love You..._ "

"DAAAVISS!!!" Sora soaked her bed in a spray of bliss and ecstasy, her cries and hot gasps for fresh air, "OWAAAAHHHH!!" Her hands grabbed onto her quivering and sweaty body, "Haaaaa!" Sora's eyes glazed over, "Aawwhhh," lost in a haze, still, with both her hands sticky, body sweaty, and the dawning realization that Sora had been touching herself the entire time,

'Oh my god,' Sora shifted in her bed, finding her bikini top and scrambled to find her bottoms hidden beneath the covers, 'Di- Did I just? And did Davis hear me!?' Sora's face was blissful, sweaty, and shameless, "...Could you, maybe, say that one more time?"

Davis smiled, "if you send me your address," pulling his pants back on. "I can show you how much I do, maybe, all night long?" Sora didn't want to say no, but she couldn't outright and say yes, "It'll be a date," Hanging up her phone...

' _ST2 will present herself, spread eagle, with proof of her address written on her body_ '

Sora sent out one last photo, it was the sluttiest way Sora could think of doing it. With bold print marker written over her rock-hard abdomen, 'Heighten View Terrace, eighth floor, apartment suite sixteen...' Sora's sleek and study legs spread open and reached out to either side of her naked body. Her womanhood bare and in all of its glory; so smooth with a tiny land-strip of pubic hair, it matched, Davis would have to share it in his personal review. He wouldn't have to bring any protection but part of him wanted to see what Sora's expression would look like, when she would inevitably ask for it, 'raw.' Davis' eyes glowed, "It'll be our first JAV film..."


End file.
